


Late for a Latte

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: It's always been the same routine for S.Coups ever since he graduated. Same coffee shop. Same coffee. Same work. Although a little someone might have been giving his life a little bit of color since he first saw her in the café that one morning.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Late for a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> If you could listen to Henry's "It's You" while reading, that would be great ^^

Every single day, he goes to the same coffee shop, always arriving by 6 AM without fail. It has been a personal routine of his ever since he started working. It can be said that it was his silent alone time.

That was how it always was. Although, when was it? When did he start noticing those deep dark eyes that seemed to suck him in as he watched her read her book every single morning? That rich long black hair that seemed to turn into a shade of brown whenever the sun shone on it? Those colorful nails and scarves that changed weekly? When was it that he started taking notice of her?

Just like any other day, he entered the coffee shop one Thursday morning. Going straight to the counter, he was surprised to see the girl in front of him as he always arrived before her. Taking this as a chance, he observed her from behind.

She was kind of short, only coming up to his chest while her hair seemed to come down a little bit over her elbows. She also smelled a little bit like lavender, a scent he personally liked on women. Her voice sounded so sweet when she was talking to the barista. It was as if she was singing. She was radiating happiness even from behind so he can only imagine how pretty she must look right now as she probably smiled to the guy who's carefully taking her order.

Unfortunately, the time he had to observe was cut short as she quickly finished placing her order. He looked at her walking figure, sighed, and moved forward.

"Good day, Sir! What would you like this morning?" the barista asked with a knowing smile, looking at the girl who went to her seat before looking back at him.

Embarrassed, Seungcheol cleared his throat. There was a hint of blush on his cheeks as he put a single finger over his mouth as if to tell the barista to be quiet about what he just saw. He laughed at this and asked him what he would like for the day. Carefully recalling what the girl had ordered, he decided to do the same, "A latte please."

The barista seemed surprised at his choice so he raised an eyebrow as if to ask why the sudden change. He always had his coffee black after all. Seungcheol then quickly glanced at the girl who now had her nose in her books. "N-nothing. I just wanted a change of taste," he stuttered as his face showed a deeper shade of red.

"Suuuuure," the guy in front of him teased. "We'll deliver your order after it has been made," he continued. Seungcheol nodded at this, dismissing the earlier teasing tone the barista used and made his way towards his usual table, calming himself down in the process.

As soon as he sat down, he went to his usual routine of going through his emails whilst memorizing his schedule for the day. All the while, he took glances at the girl every now and then, who coincidentally was in the table in front of his. He also noticed that it was not once or twice that the she looked his way too.

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that for false hope, Seungcheol," he muttered to himself before shaking his head at his own wild imagination.

Not soon after that, his latte arrived. He looked at its light and creamy texture. It was an unfamiliar drink to him as he usually took his coffee in its plainest darkest form.

Taking a peek at the girl in front of him, he took a sip of the coffee. "Sweet," he said as soon as the liquid hit his tongue. Oh how he wishes that sweetness applied to his love life too.

The following day, he entered the café as per usual, expecting to find the mystery girl either in her usual seat or in the line. However, to his surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

Disappointed, he made his way towards the counter. He was greeted by the same barista that had served him yesterday and as if reading his thoughts, he said that she had not arrived yet. Seungcheol gave a small nod as an acknowledgement and placed his order, "Black Eye please."

"Going for the darkest after having a sweet adventure yesterday?"

Seungcheol paid the comment no mind and just finished placing his order before going straight to his usual seat. "She must be arriving late," he convinced himself as he looked longingly at her usual seat.

Contrary to his beliefs, however, she did not show up. He was halfway through his bitter coffee and almost an hour had passed but she showed no signs of arriving. He felt irritated yet also worried at the same time. He can't help but think that something might have happened to her. It was as if there was a storm of emotions going through his mind all at the same time that he couldn't put a name on any of them. It wasn't just once he scanned the whole café for her yet she really did seem to not have come that day.

Helplessly, he finished his remaining coffee in one shot and winced at its bitterness. He then slightly remembered the taste of the sweet latte he had yesterday. Frustrated, he left the café with a bittersweet feeling enveloping his whole being.

Unknown to him, a certain girl was watching him as he made his way out. A silent smile was on her face as she took a sip of her coffee. "I'm surprised he could take it so bitter. The latte must be sweet for him then," she told herself as she put down her cup of Black Eye, eyes following a man who has been looking for her all morning until he was completely out of sight.

The weekend came and Seungcheol can't help but think about the sudden disappearance of the girl last Friday. He thought of various possibilities, even the scariest ones, only to dismiss it all at the end. If he was being honest to himself, he wanted to go to the café during the weekend but decided against it as she might not be there and he was just going to end up disappointed again. Enduring two days of mental torture was putting him on an edge that he became a nervous wreck when Monday morning arrived and he entered the café once more.

His eyes immediately scanned the whole shop and his beating heart was put at ease when he found her in her usual seat. Although it was only momentary that his heart was calm as it started beating so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of his own chest.

Taking a deep breath and with all the courage he could muster, he made his way towards the counter.

"She hasn't ordered yet. She came in just now and went straight to her seat if you wanted to know," the barista said with a smile on his face. Seungcheol laughed and shook his head at this, "You always know what I want to ask."

"Of course. You're very obvious after all."

"Oh shush. Two lattes please. No need to serve. I'll wait for it."

With a knowing smile, the barista placed his order and made him wait at the side. After a few minutes, the two drinks were served so he took a deep breath once more before picking up the tray and making his way towards her table.

As he got closer, his heartbeat went faster as if his heart would explode any minute. The girl immediately noticed him as he made way to her table and not his usual seat. However, she didn't say anything and just stared at him until he was in front of her.

"Hi. Mind if I sit here?" he shyly asked. She smiled as an answer before pointing the seat in front of her.

With a sense of relief, he took his seat and gave the other latte to her. She seemed surprised at his actions but she accepted it with a smile on her face.

Clearing his throat, Seungcheol spoke. "Would it be creepy if I told you I watched you everyday?" he blurted out and the girl burst out laughing.

Her laughter sounded like music to his ears and he couldn't help but laugh with her too. "That's your first pick up line? Really? You're crazy, you know that?" she said when she finally calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes caused by her laughing too much.

"What? It made you laugh so it's all good. Also, being crazy is my charming point," he said flirtatiously before winking at her. She just shook her head at his actions as she smiled warmly at him.

"Would it be creepier though if I told you I watched you watch me?" she said in a playful tone and Seungcheol almost spat out his coffee before he suddenly burst out laughing. "Now that was an answer I didn't expect."

The girl laughed before speaking up again, "If someone watched you everyday you would definitely notice. People would be crept out normally yet I found it fun to see your flustered face when you knew I was looking at you too. Also, you were looking for me last Friday weren't you?"

Confused, he nodded hesitantly. "It's written all over your face that you're wondering why I know that," she laughed, "I was behind you the whole time with a different outfit than usual and without the books as a disguise. I was seriously back to back with you. I was wondering what would you do if you noticed I'm suddenly not here for a day. It was fun watching you get worried and irritated. Though the coffee you drank that day was so bitter."

Amazed by her statement and straightforwardness, Seungcheol couldn't help but smile. "And yours is sweet yet I somehow like it," he said truthfully, "Though it seems like we both have weird hobbies then."

They both laughed at his statement and he extended his hand. "I'm called Choi Seungcheol. If it would be alright for my lady to state her name, it would be an utmost honor for this poor man," he said in a super cheesy manner as he winked once more.

Shaking her head, the girl took his hand, "You're cheesy yet I don't hate it one bit. I'm Chohyun. Song Chohyun. Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred from Seventeen Fanfiction Amino. Originally posted on November 14, 2017.


End file.
